


one fist holds a lighter, the other your hand

by should_be_asleep



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark!Widofjord, Evil!Widofjord, M/M, Vampire Fjord, it's evil widofjord time, the world needs more evil widofjord so i'm here to provide, they could honestly be such a powerful evil couple i think they should be allowed to, they're evil but they're still very soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/should_be_asleep/pseuds/should_be_asleep
Summary: Electric blue eyes swept over the room, taking in the scene. One of the chairs that normally decorated the room lay discarded on the floor, lengths of cord curled next to them, ends frayed as if they had been ripped off rather than cut with a blade. In the centre of the space lay a body, face-down in a pool of crimson. Their red robes were shredded around them, the scratches down their arms stood out angrily against the pale skin - obvious signs of a struggle that they had ultimately lost, if the amount of blood surrounding them was anything to go by. The cleanest part of the body was the neck. Not a drop of blood visible, although it glistened slightly and was marked by two tell-tale puncture wounds right on top of where there used to be a pulse.The man huffed out a short sigh, gaze moving to scour the shadows in the side of the room not illuminated. He cocked an eyebrow at the stillness that had settled over the room, moving to set the chair back to rights. Bending down, he called out over his shoulder into the darkness.“Did no one ever tell you not to play with your food?”—————the dark widofjord au we deserve!! title from not yet/love run by the amazing devil
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	one fist holds a lighter, the other your hand

Footsteps filled the empty hall, the sharp sound echoing off the cold marble. The torches lining the way flickered as the figure swept past them, down the staircase, light spilling out from the large chamber at the bottom.

The white walls were stained with red, dark trickles running down and seeping into the wooden floor. The air was filled with a warm, metallic scent, drawing the approaching figure to a stop.

Electric blue eyes swept over the room, taking in the scene. One of the chairs that normally decorated the room lay discarded on the floor, lengths of cord curled next to them, ends frayed as if they had been ripped off rather than cut with a blade. In the centre of the space lay a body, face-down in a pool of crimson. Their red robes were shredded around them, the scratches down their arms stood out angrily against the pale skin - obvious signs of a struggle that they had ultimately lost, if the amount of blood surrounding them was anything to go by. The cleanest part of the body was the neck. Not a drop of blood visible, although it glistened slightly and was marked by two tell-tale puncture wounds right on top of where there used to be a pulse.

The second chair still held its occupant, bound to the wood by similar lengths of red cord. There was blood trickling down their forehead as their eyes searched desperately around the room for a way out, visibly deflating when they realised that the new presence in the room was not going to help them.

The man huffed out a short sigh, gaze moving to scour the shadows in the side of the room not illuminated. He cocked an eyebrow at the stillness that had settled over the room, moving to set the chair back to rights. Bending down, he called out over his shoulder into the darkness.

“Did no one ever tell you not to play with your food?”

No sooner had the words left his lips than he felt a warm presence appear directly behind him, a hand resting on the small of his back. He straightened up, placing the chair back on its legs, gaze still fixed forward.

“It’s not my fault if they won’t cooperate.” The closeness of the voice wasn’t unexpected, but the tone still sent a shiver down his spine.

“I’m sure they weren’t cooperating, but did you really have to make such a mess? You know how long it takes to get blood stains out the floor.”

The hand on his back slid round to the front, resting on his hipbone, as a face pressed into the space where his neck met his shoulder. Caleb let his head fall back against the other man’s shoulder, exposing more of his neck as the hand on his hip pulled him back against a broad chest.

His hand tightened on the top of the chair as he felt teeth gently nipping at his throat, each bite followed by a soothing press of tongue as the mouth worked its way up to where his pulse fluttered under his skin.

“I’m very sorry,” came the reply, murmured into freckled skin, accompanied by a scrape of both tusks and fangs, which turned into a gentle press of lips that turned into a slightly less gentle suck against his increasing pulse, “I promise I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

The grip on his waist tightened, and Caleb moved his hand from the chair to rest on top of it, pale skin contrasting against green. A breathy sigh escaped his lips as the warm mouth continued to worry marks into the previously unblemished throat.

“Fjord.” The replying hum against his neck sent yet another shiver down the smaller man’s body, forcing him to take a few deep breaths to regain control of his thoughts. “Did you get anything useful out of him, at least?”

“Nothing we didn’t already know. It’s like the Assembly isn’t even sending their best men to take us down anymore.” Fjord’s spare hand started grazing lightly along Caleb’s side, just enough pressure behind the claws to be felt but not enough to leave any marks.

“At least they’re keeping you well-fed,” Caleb muttered, “saves us from having to find people ourselves.”

“That is true.” Fjord acquiesced, still not removing his mouth from Caleb’s throat, leaving a trail of wet warmth as he continued his exploration. “None of them taste as good as you, though.”

A laugh pushed its way past the wizard’s lips, his hand moving to thread his fingers in the hair at the nape of the other man’s neck, scratching gently on the skin there and holding his mouth in place.

“Flirt.” Caleb accused, no real heat behind the words. Their little bubble was burst by the sound of wood scraping against the floor, and Caleb sighed heavily, lifting his head up off his lover’s shoulder to fix his gaze on the remaining hostage.

“I’m certain I don’t need to tell you that attempting to escape is ill-advised.” His accented words rang out, the hand in Fjord’s hair dropping back to his side, finally drawing the warlock’s mouth away from his neck, although he didn’t go far, tucking his chin over the wizard’s bony shoulder.

The struggling stopped abruptly as the person in the chair realised their captors were no longer distracted. Their breathing was audibly ragged, filling the silence as Caleb’s eyes scanned critically over them.

“Now, are you going to be more useful than your compatriot was, or are we going to have to send you to join him already?” The sharp words had their intended effect, their prisoner’s eyes widening as they forced their mouth shut.

“Let’s try this. Easy question – who sent you? We know it was the Assembly, but which member was it this time?”

Caleb’s question was met with silence, the mage’s eyes fixed directly on the ground as they tensed their wrists against the rope that bound them. Caleb rolled his eyes at the lack of response, a drawn-out sigh leaving his chest.

“Come now, I am not in the mood for these games tonight. I will give you one more opportunity to prove that you are more useful alive than dead. If you do not, then, well, I am not one to get in the way of a vampire and his next meal.” Fjord turned his face further out from its place on Caleb’s neck, showing off the set of fangs poking out from his lips to emphasise his partner’s point.

The mage swallowed, visibly shaking but still refusing to answer, moving their gaze up from the floor to meet Caleb’s piercingly cold one. The ginger wizard felt a rumbling laugh vibrating through his back from behind him, raising one eyebrow in response.

“How about you take this one, darling,” a low voice murmured into his ear, “I’ve already eaten, and I don’t want to spoil my appetite for later.” Caleb could hear the smirk in the other man’s voice and huffed gently, flicking his ear lightly in response. He received a gentle nip against his throat, bringing a slight tilt to the edge of his mouth.

“If you’re sure, _Liebling_. And you better be intending to keep that promise.” He ran a hand through Fjord’s hair quickly, before glancing back over to the mage.

“You had your chances. You’re lucky I’m feeling generous.” Caleb brought his hand down from the half-orc’s hair to point it towards the mage, his palm facing right at him. “I’ll make this one quick.”

There was a brief moment where the mage’s eyes widened in fear, and then there was just heat and flame as three rays of fire burst out from Caleb’s hand to strike the mage twice in the chest and once in the head. Their screams cut off as the third ray hit, leaving the room in silence once again.

There was a momentary pause, before Caleb let out a breath and let his arm drop back to his side. His hand was caught on its way down in a gentle grip, verdant green fingers squeezing his hand once before using the hold to spin the wizard around, his other hand catching his back. Caleb’s eyes drifted to his lover’s face, taking in the cheeky grin that had appeared as Fjord maneuvered them into a dancing position, swaying them gently on the spot.

Caleb felt a similar smile appear on his face, allowing himself to be led by the larger man, resting his head against his shoulder. Caleb let his ever-busy mind wander, feeling safe in Fjord’s arms. His attention was eventually pulled back by a kiss being pressed to his forehead, eyes refocusing to meet Fjord’s golden gaze. The look he was met with was full of adoration, and the wizard felt his heart flutter, despite still being surrounded by bloodied and charred remains.

“So,” Caleb muttered after a moment, eyes glinting as he drew his head away from the half-orc’s shoulder, “I believe you mentioned still having an appetite. Anything I can do to help with that?”

His fluttering heart picked up its pace as he watched Fjord’s pupils darken, watching the lazy smile be replaced with a look that sent sparks down Caleb’s spine. He felt the man’s grip on him tighten, pulling him flush against his body once more. He tilted his head to the side, offering his neck up freely and was rewarded with a breathy whine.

“With such a kind offer, how could I possibly say no?”

Two sharp points pressed against his throat, resting there for a moment before piercing through the soft skin. Caleb let out a gasp at the feeling, his head already filling with the familiar lightness associated with being marked properly by Fjord.

A minute passed before the other man pulled back, licking softly at the wound before meeting Caleb’s darkened gaze. The grin made its way back onto Caleb’s face, his ginger hair spilling down his shoulders as he brought his arms up to circle around Fjord’s neck.

“Alright then, Mr Vampire man,” the familiar sparks of mischief twinkled in his pale blue eyes, “please, have your way with me.”

A delighted laugh spilled from the wizard as he was hoisted up by the thighs, his legs wrapping around Fjord’s waist as their lips pressed together in a warm kiss, Caleb’s attention going into deepening the kiss and exploring his lover’s mouth as he allowed himself to be carried away from the bloodied chamber to one far more suited for more pleasant activities.


End file.
